Talk:Harris (Nina's escort)
CTU vs FBI Harris is the agent at CTU that arrests Nina Myers in the last episode of Season 1, which would suggest he's a CTU agent. Yet in Season 2 signs point to him being FBI. At Warden Airbase, he is waiting right by Doug Sloan, who is CTU, but Rick Phillips says "Rick Phillips, FBI, agent Harris and myself will be your transit team to Visalia, we'll act as reinforcements once we're on the ground", which kind of indicates he's FBI. Would an FBI agent just happen to be at CTU to arrest Nina at the end of Day 1? Or does that line of dialogue allow for interpretation that Harris is CTU and the "transit team" is made up of agents from different agencies? Or did Harris switch agencies between day 1 and 2? Or are they different characters? Any thoughts?--Acer4666 (talk) 12:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : It's the same actor who arrests Nina at the end of S1? 21:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes indeedy--Acer4666 (talk) 22:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well looking at the picture, it looks like he works for CTU. --Station7 20:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the picture again, can somebody verify which badge/button it is? --Station7 20:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : I'd be surprised if that was an FBI badge... 21:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::So fellas, what's our call on this? He switched agency, or that was a different character? --William (talk) 11:20, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think the most sensible explanation is that he switched agencies. The question is what we change his disambiguation tag to...I'd go with "Harris (Nina's escort)", any complaints or other suggestions?--Acer4666 (talk) 09:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::: Sorry to question this after you made all the edits, but how are we certain it is Pernell in Season 1 again? The image does not persuade me on its own merits. 15:41, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, sorry I missed this post. Pernell Harris describes acting the Season 1 scene in this video interview--Acer4666 (talk) 21:32, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I personally new Pernell Harris for 10 years playing basketball in Berkeley. He also described to me what it was like working on 24.--Sbluitt (talk) 14:48, June 6, 2016 (UTC) : What did he say about his work in 24? BattleshipMan (talk) 16:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I remember two things: "Working with Keifer Sutherland was great" and working on 24 was an "amazing eye opening experience" for him. While he was working on 24, he never mentioned it ever when he played bball with us. He only mentioned it to me well after they ended his character--Sbluitt (talk) 18:33, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Actor Should we note in the BGIN that the character has the same name as the actor surname? --Station7 (talk) 09:19, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :It seems rather obvious from the page - the only example I can find of this being done elsewhere on the wiki is Lanza, but there the BGIN is primarily talking about Steve Lanza's other roles--Acer4666 (talk) 14:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC)